ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ley Lines
Ley LinesErin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:19:13-1:19:14). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "Ley lines." was a hidden network of supernatural energy lines that run across the earth.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:19:16-1:19:22). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "It's a hidden network of energy lines that run across the Earth. It's a current of supernatural energy." Rowan used his Hyper-Ionization Devices to charge the Ley Lines.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:19:44-1:19:49). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "He's using the devices to charge the ley lines. He's creating a vortex." History Wherever Ley Lines intersected, they were the places of weird events and sacred sites across the world.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:19:22-1:19:34). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "Supposedly, if you look at sacred sites and weird events all over the world, and connect them with lines where they intersect, it's an unusually powerful spot. Abby and I just dismissed this theory because it just seemed too random to have any merit." Marcus Elis, a physicist and professor at Stanford University, used a comprehensive database of paranormal phenomena and created a modern-day map of Ley Lines in the 1980s. Elis determined through his calculations that cities around the world, including New York City and London, had a rich history of paranormal activity due the convergence of multiple Ley Lines within their boundaries. This became known as the Elis Vortex Theory.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 91. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002.Line reads: "Using a comprehensive database of paranormal phenomena, Stanford physicist and professor Marcus Elis created a modern-day map of ley lines in the 1980s (Figure 6.2). According to Elis's calculations, cities such as New York and London have rich histories of the paranormal for a reason: multiple ley lines converge within their boundaries. This is known as the Elis Vortex Theory." Elis's findings were published in "Ley Lines and the Elis Vortex Theory" in Scientific American Volume 323 Issue #6 in 1980.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 211. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002.Line reads: "Elis, Marcus. "Ley Lines and Elis Vortex Theory." Scientific American 232:6 (1980)." Primary Canon Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Erin Gilbert had noticed that the sighting across the city and the previous cases the last few days all formed two lines that intersected. From that it was concluded that Ley Lines were those lines. Erin realized that Rowan North was using his Hyper-Ionization Devices to charge the Ley Lines to create a vortex. Erin also noted that the building in the intersection of the Ley Lines going through Manhattan was The Mercado Hotel. Upon that conclusion, Patty Tolan noted that the location has a history of weird events. Later, Rowan was able to charge the ley lines and they could be seen as open cracks in the ground glowing green with spirits coming out of them. Ultimately, the Ghostbusters were able to reverse polarity in the vortex which also caused ghosts to go back which left everything as it was before the events. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Trapped between two dimensions, the Bronx Spook connected to the Manhattan Ley Lines and drew power from its raw, unfiltered psychokinetic energy. Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.1). Ray Stantz says: "That glow is raw, unfiltered psychokinetic energy - providing an ongoing power source for the problem we're trying to solve." Abby Yates and Egon Spengler took some equipment to City Hall Park in Lower Manhattan and collected data. Abby wore a Long-Range P.K.E. Scanner and used the Ghost Sniffer while Egon used the Ecto Monocle. They settled near the park's fountain and took readings. Abby realized the Ley Lines were in exactly the same place in her home dimension's Manhattan but they were energized and looked lit up like it was Christmas. Egon found it fascinating and scanned around. Abby asked if it looked as bad through the Ecto Monocle. Egon confirmed as much. Abby became concerned that even in the best case scenario, they couldn't stop the dimensional overlap from getting worse. Egon concurred and called up Jenny Moran to see if the 101 pilot team was still with her at the Warehouse. Since they involved with causing the overlap when they used the Interspatial Teleportation Unit, Egon wanted to gather more information from them. Egon, Ray Stantz, and Kylie Griffin determined the first step would be to sever the Bronx Spook's connection to the Manhattan Ley Lines with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime then fully pull it into their dimension and trap it. The Ghostbusters 101 Cadets became duly deputized agents of the Ghostbusters and tasked with temporarily neutralizing the Manhattan network of Ley Lines with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime harvested from Coney Island. They were instructed to follow their provided maps and douse the streets with a single coat of the slime. The neutralization was a success and ambient psychokinetic energy levels dropped. The Ultimate Mobile Trap was tuned to the overlapping frequency of the other dimension and successfully pulled out the Bronx Spook from between dimensions then trapped it with the aid of the Ghostbusters. Trivia *Ley Lines were the subject of many topics, including Chinese mysticism and Electromagnetic Theory. *The use of Ley Lines in the movie was attributed to a casual suggestion by Katie Dippold's boyfriend Drew Crevello while she was trying to figure out the movie's mythology.Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:18:15-01:18:28). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "I remember when I was trying to think of a mythology and Drew walked by, 'Why don't you look into something with Ley Lines?' Yeah. Like that became a big part of the movie. Just casually look at--" Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 05 ***Mentioned by Rowan.Rowan North (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:29:47-00:29:52). Sony Pictures. Rowan North says: "Charge the lines. Create the vortex. Break the barrier." **Chapter 12 **Chapter 14 *'Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal' **Mentioned on page 91. **Mentioned on pages 159-160. Secondary Canon *Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) **Deleted Scenes ***The Breakup ****Mentioned by Erin and Dean Harold Filmore.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Breakup (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:13-0:00:18). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "I mean, if someone would have asked me if I believed in ley lines, I would've been like, "Uh, crazy person.""Dean Harold Filmore (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Breakup (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:18-0:00:21). Sony Pictures. Dean Filmore says: ""What are the ley lines? Ley lines, what? Excuse me."" *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #4 ***Ghostbusters 101 #5 ****Mentioned by Abby on page 4 Abby Yates (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.4). Abby Yates says: "Not to mention the Manhattan Ley Lines that are all fired up." ****Mentioned by Ray on page 10 Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.10). Ray Stantz says: "We need to sever the ghost from the Ley Lines it's drawing power from, then draw if fully to this dimension..." ****Mentioned by Ray on page 18 Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.18). Ray Stantz says: "We need to disrupt the power of the Manhattan area Ley Lines, unstick an entity that's been trapped between our two dimensions and is bringing our frequencies into sync and then seal the breach behind it to keep from a massive influx of extra-physical entities." ***Ghostbusters 101 #6 References Gallery Primary Canon Gb2016 chapter12 img016.jpg| Gb2016 chapter12 img029.jpg| Gb2016 chapter14 img005.jpg| Gb2016 chapter14 img006.jpg| Gb2016 chapter14 img007.jpg| GB2016GhostBalloonsSc02.png| Secondary Canon EctoMonocle15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 EctoMonocle16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 CentralParkIDW101Issue6-2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:Environmental Category:GB:2016 Environmental Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Environmental